Tapete Mágico
O Tapete Mágico, mais conhecido apenas como Tapete, é um tapete do filme da Disney de 1992, Aladdin e de suas duas continuações. Ele é amigo do Gênio. Aladdin e Abu encontraram o Tapete na Caverna das Maravilhas, enquanto tentavam encontrar a lâmpada do Gênio. Background Animação O Tapete é conhecido por ser um dos primeiros personagens animados em computadores em um longa-metragem. O projeto complexo do Tapete forçou os animadores para projetar seu padrão de animação por computador. O Tapete foi animado por Randy Cartwright. Randy animou as mãos e os pés em animação tradicional, enquanto o resto do tapete foi animado por computador. Personalidade No primeiro filme, ele rapidamente se torna amigo de Aladdin e arrisca sua própria vida para salvá-lo. O Tapete alegremente junta-se a Aladdin em sua aventura mágica para conquistar o coração da princesa Jasmine. Uma coisa que que o Tapete não gosta é quando Aladdin não conta a verdade sobre ele realmente ser um rato de rua. Ao longo da série, o Tapete tem demonstrado possuir um nível quase-humano de inteligência, como estar com medo por algumas das histórias do Gênio, mostrando gratidão quando Jasmine disse que ela iria andar com ele enquanto os outros tomaram um balão de ar quente , e lembrando a Aladdin que ele tinha esquecido o aniversário de seu primeiro encontro com Jasmine. Além disso, ao contrário do Gênio, ele não leva a sério quando perde um jogo e apenas aperta a mão do Gênio quando vence um jogo. Aparições ''Aladdin [[Arquivo:Lololololol-002.jpg|thumb|174px|Tapete em ''Aladdin.]]Tapete é encontrado por Aladdin e Abu na Caverna das Maravilhas, enquanto eles tentam encontrar a lâmpada do Gênio. Abu primeiro discorda de Aladdin em deixá-lo participar de sua família, mas logo se torna o melhor amigo do Tapete. Tapete direciona-los para o Gênio e tenta ajudá-los a escapar quando a caverna começa a tremer. O Tapete junto com Abu e Aladdin ficam presos na caverna até que esfregam a lâmpada do Gênio e libertam ele. Durante todo o resto do filme, o Tapete tenta ajudar Aladdin a conquistar o coração da princesa Jasmine e salvar Agrabah de Jafar. Na batalha final do filme, tapete é transformado em fiapos por Jafar, mas é restaurado uma vez que Jafar e Iago estão presos em sua própria lâmpada. ''O Retorno de Jafar [[Arquivo:CIROJ.jpg|thumb|250px|Tapete em ''O Retorno de Jafar.]]Tapete ainda está com Aladdin e amigos e ainda atua como um modo de transporte. Ele é visto pela primeira vez voando com Aladdin e Abu fora de um covil de ladrões. Mais tarde, ele ajuda Aladdin e Jasmine a se reunirem depois que eles brigam por causa da presença de Iago. Tapete então leva Aladdin e o Sultão para um local melhor, mas são emboscados por bandidos liderados por Abis Mal e Jafar. Tapete é seqüestrado e quase escapou até ser magicamente acorrentado por Jafar. Depois do Gênio e Aladdin resgatarem o grupo, eles vão para a batalha contra Jafar. No início da luta, o Tapete está preso em um vidro e se quebra em pedaços no chão. Depois de Jafar ser morto, o Tapete é restaurado ao normal e recebe Iago. ''Aladdin (série de TV) Tapete aparece como um dos personagens principais na série de televisão, com destaque em várias aparições, em uma ocasião o inimigo de Aladdin, Abis Mal roubou o Tapete e forçou o Tapete para levá-lo para a localização de um tesouro valioso, ameaçando-o com traças, enquanto em outro episódio, o Tapete ficou abatido após um grupo de sprites permitirem seus amigos voarem sem ele (embora mais tarde ele provou seu valor enganando os sprites em resolver o palácio de volta na sua posição original depois que ficou irritado com o resto do o grupo e quase permitiu que o palácio não funcionasse mais). Ele tem uma rivalidade um pouco amigável com o Gênio como os dois muitas vezes jogam entre si vários jogos, como xadrez (com tapete, para grande frustração do Gênio, muitas vezes vencedo). Ele revela-se um pouco destemido não importando quão cruel ou poderoso seu oponente pode ser, quando Aladdin ou um de seus amigos se machuca, Tapete corre para a batalha. Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões [[Arquivo:C.A_in_A_&_Kth.jpg|thumb|250px|O Tapete em ''Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões.]]Tapete reaparece no capítulo final do filme, juntamente com todos os outros. No filme Aladdin e Jasmine estão finalmente casados, mas as coisas se tornam perigosas quando Aladdin e sua família conhecem os quarenta ladrões liderados pelo pai desaparecido de Aladim Cassim. Tapete junta-se a Aladdin e seus amigos, na sua jornada para descobrir os segredos do passado de Aladdin. ''Hércules e a Noite Árabe No crossover especial, o Tapete e Aladdin lutaram contra o héroi grego em treinamento Hércules depois que eles foram enganados a acreditar que ele havia seqüestrado Abu. Rivalizando com Hércules, o companheiro de vôo, Pegasus, Tapete assiste Aladdin durante a batalha até que se descobriu que Hércules foi enquadrado como parte do esquema inventado por Jafar e Hades na tentativa de ter os dois heróis se matando uns aos outros em combate. Após a verdade ser revelada, o Tapete e os outros foram para casa de Hades no submundo para derrotar os dois. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams [[Arquivo:Image_0036.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Tapete em ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams.]]Nesta história, durante um tempo onde Aladdin e o Gênio estão longe, o Tapete serve como assistente pessoal de Jasmine, marcando os vários eventos reais, como desfiles e aberturas no bazar, bem como certificando-se de que ela fez todos eles, apesar de ainda ser sempre tão leal e amigável com ela. No entanto, ele parece apoiar o sonho de Jasmine de se tornar mais do que uma mera "princesa pavão" e imediatamente aparece ajudando quando o cavalo premiado da falecida mãe de Jasmine foge do palácio devido ao acidente provocado por Abu. ''Princesinha Sofia Tapete aparece junto com Jasmine em "Voando para Tangu". Ele aparece durante a música "Será a Melhor Aventura". Depois de ajudar Sofia e Amber, ele e Jasmine voltam para Agrabah. Outras aparições O Tapete faz uma participação especial no filme "O Corcunda de Notre Dame", durante a música ''Out There. Ele é visto sob o braço de um homem logo após a aparição de Bela. [[Arquivo:HoM_carpet02.jpg|thumb|250px|O Tapete na série O Point do Mickey.]] Tapete faz várias participações especiais na série de televisão O Point do Mickey. Sua mais notável é no episódio "Donald Wants to Fly". No início ele voa com Mickey para o palco. Mais tarde, ele realiza uma façanha incrível, mesmo tendo Phil dizendo a Hércules "Ei, você não pode bater no tapete!" No episódio "Donald's Lamp Trade", o Tapete é resgatado por Donald do porão depois de sua tentativa de roubar o tesouro proibido. Ele também aparece no episódio "Tico e Teco" por alguns momentos como o Tapete ajuda os dois esquilos a recuperar as nozes perdidas. Tapete fez uma participação especial durante o final do filme "O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata", durante a cena no cinema. Tapete fez uma participação especial no início do filme "A Princesa e o Sapo". Quando Tiana vai ao seu segundo trabalho, o Tapete é mostrado como o tapete de uma mulher. O Tapete Mágico aparece na série Once Upon a Time in Wonderland como um veículo usado por Jafar, que estabeleceu sua base em uma ilha flutuante no País das Maravilhas. Em um refluxo, o Tapete é usado também para capturar Ciro, durante a sua queda provocada pela Rainha Vermelha. Em Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, o tapete pode ser visto no chão em uma loja na Ilha dos Perdidos. No entanto, o tapete que aparece neste episódio está faltando as cabeças de tigre nas bordas. Jordan, filha do Gênio, tem um tapete semelhante em sua lâmpada, mas em cores diferentes. Em outro episódio, é revelado que Jordan pode convocar tapetes mágicos usando magia. Mais tarde, CJ Gancho usa o Tapete Mágico para vigiar os adolescentes de Auradon. Na série animada Whisker Haven: Reino dos Pets, um pó mágico cai sobre um tapete no episódio "Voando para o Chá", o tornando voador. Rapidamente, o tigre Sultan diz que ele é igual ao Tapete Mágico. Em Once Upon a Time, Jafar é visto usando o Tapete enquanto persegue um seguidor de Aladdin. Aparições em vídeo-games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|250pxTapete aparece em ''Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Ele serve principalmente como meio de transporte em Agrabah. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tapete ficou preso sob uma gaveta quando Sora, Donald e Pateta entraram na casa de Aladdin. Uma vez que eles se conheceram, Tapete levou-os para o deserto, onde Aladdin e Abu foram encontrados, preso em uma areia movediça e cercados por Heartless. Tapete desempenhou um papel importante para ajudar Sora e os outros para escapar da Caverna das Maravilhas, por ser o meio de sair da caverna em colapso. Depois de selar Hollow Bastion, Sora pode "conversar" com ele na casa de Aladdin. Concordando com o pedido do Tapete para levar eles para o deserto para enfrentar um poderoso chefe opcional, Kurt Zisa. Depois de derrotar o Heartless enorme, o Tapete leva eles de volta para Agrabah. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Tapete é um personagem residente em Agrabah durante os eventos do jogo, que é sempre visto com o Gênio. No início, quando o Tapete vê Roxas, ele acredita que ele seja Sora. No entanto, o Gênio não vê a semelhança entre os dois, e rejeita a alegação de Tapete. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tapete e Gênio sairam para viajar pelo mundo há um ano, deixando Aladdin deprimido por causa da falta de entusiasmo da cidade. Tapete e Gênio mais tarde voltam a Agrabah separadamente durante a primeira visita de Sora. Quando Sora retorna no segundo tempo, Tapete serve como seu passeio pelas ruínas do deserto para caçar Jafar, e mais tarde para escapar. Após a derrota de Jafar, Tapete se torna parte do mini-jogo de Sora nas ruínas do deserto de Agrabah. Durante os créditos finais, Tapete é visto pela última vez voando com Aladdin e Jasmine de costas, com o Gênio e Iago seguindo eles de perto. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|''Os Tapetes Mágicos de Aladdin''.Tapete aparece no Magic Kingdom no desfile junto com Aladdin, Jasmine, Gênio e Abu. Tapete também tem um passeio aéreo-carrossel chamado Os Tapetes Mágicos de Aladdin no Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney Studios Park (sob o nome de Tapetes Voadores de Agrabah) e Tokyo DisneySea (sob o nome de Tapetes Voadores de Jasmine). World of Color Tapete aparece na seqüência musical de A Whole New World, juntamente com Aladdin e Jasmine no espetáculo noturno no Disneyland Resort. Mickey's PhilharMagic Tapete aparece como um personagem de computador no show. No show do Pato Donald, ele viaja através de vários filmes da Disney em busca de chapéu do feiticeiro Mickey. Tapete aparece durante a música A Whole New World. Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Tapete aparece no palco musical de Aladdin da Disney California Adventure Park. Aqui, ele é interpretado por uma atriz feminina e atua ao lado do Gênio como um alívio cômico. Durante toda a cena do Novo Mundo, o tapete torna-se um suporte sem vida. Trivialidades *O sexo do Tapete nunca foi revelado até Aladdin conhecer o Gênio onde o chamavam pelo apelido de Homem Tapete, também quando o tapete conheceu a princesa Jasmine, beijou-lhe a mão e isso significa que ele pode ser do sexo masculino. *Embora as circunstâncias são desconhecidas, Tapete e Gênio aparentemente se conheciam antes do primeiro filme, possivelmente, por que ambos estavão na prisão na Caverna das Maravilhas. *Em aparições posteriores, os tamancos no corpo do tapete tornam-se cada vez menos detalhados ao longo do tempo. *Perto do fim da música "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin e Abu saltam sobre um Tapete para escapar de Razoul e os outros guardas. *De acordo com Disneystrology, o aniversário do Tapete Mágico seria em 7 de novembro. *No primeiro filme (assim como nas continuações), o Tapete substituiu o Gênio do Anel da história original. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Objetos Mágicos Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens de Aladdin Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens que voam Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Transportes Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales